


Trátame suavemente

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Señor White…—Murmuró. —Sea suave conmigo, por favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trátame suavemente

**Trátame suavemente**

 

Jesse Pinkman se estremeció, las manos de Walter White eran cálidas pero la blanquecina crema era demasiado fría. Las yemas de sus dedos se clavaron en las sábanas, lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando las manos contrarias comenzaron a desplazarse por sus omoplatos.

—Más despacio, Señor White, duele.

Walter se había ofrecido a pasarle crema en los moretones de su espalda. Con suavidad Walter iba bajando por su columna vertebral, imperceptibles los dedos le acariciaban la piel. Las sensaciones pasaban del ardor al cosquilleo.

—Hueles a menta. —Walter ronroneó.

La nariz de Walter se detuvo en su nuca, olfateando. Un escalofrío se dio paso por allí también. La nariz subió hasta sus cabellos, los brazos se acoplaban a su cadera y las palmas se apoyaban entre sí en su vientre. Pudo sentir el bulto en el pantalón ajeno al momento en que Walter se acercó mucho más, no había un punto de separación entre ambos.

—Señor White…—Murmuró. —Sea suave conmigo, por favor.

Walter besó su cuello, los labios presionaban delicados su piel, la barba raspaba en cada inclinación. Las manos se trasladaron a su pecho, entre los dedos se hallaron sus tetillas. Los dedos se rozaban al moverse en su rosada sección de piel; Walter había estado jalando tanto de esta hasta que endureció e inició a doler.

Los dedos sigilosos pasaron por debajo de su pantalón, pasando por el calzoncillo y tomándole el miembro. Un chillante gritito bailó en sus labios, la punta de su polla era acorralada entre un par de dedos.

El líquido pre seminal descendió entorno a las yemas de los dedos, lubricando en el tironeo del prepucio y el abarcamiento del tronco. Jesse gimió, retorciéndose entre Walter. Los labios contrarios seguían apoyándose en su piel, separándose a un paulatino tiempo.

—Más rápido, Señor White. —Pidió, girando su rostro para alcanzar a ver el otro. —No es necesario que sea suave ahora.

Condujo una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha de Walter, conectando sus rostros y labios. Mordió el labio inferior, separándose a causa de un inminente jadeo. Volvió sobre los labios, comprimiendo estos entre los suyos.

Los dedos de Walter se movieron con más velocidad, sacudiendo cada parte de su ser. El pulgar se frenó en la punta de su polla al instante en que eyaculó y se cortó el beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor dejen de pegarle a Jesse que no puedo soportar verlo con el rostro roto.


End file.
